playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/Things I would like to see in PASBR
OK, this is some things I would like to see in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Characters Name: Pursuit Force Commander Game of origin: Pursuit Force (PSP) Background: Capital City's Greatest Defender! Once a young thug, the (pretty much) nameless Commander was sent to military school, where he learned discipline, as well as some handy combat skills. As a cop, when the gangs of Capital City got too hard to the normal police to handel, he was called in to command a new squad dedicated to stopping them: Pursuit Force. This tough cop dishes out justice with hand-to-hand combat and a great aim. Attacks: Use of weapons like his Enforcer pistol and captured gang weapons such as the Convict's Dragon flamthrower, with good hand-to-hand combat skills up close. Specials: Level one is his Justice Attack from the games, just knocking over the target and cuffing them, but they soon figure out how to get them off. Level two he pulls out his sniper rifle and fires three shots. For level three, he calls in the Pursuit Force helicopter, jumps aboard and the view changes to a first person view of the commander behind the minigun of the heli, with the Chief of Pursuit Force telling him to take out all the targets or else he's fired. Intro: The Commander jumps from off-screen, rolls on the ground, gets up and dusts himself off. Outro: If he wins, the Commander holds his head up high. If he loses, he either A) scowls or B) falls down dead. Name: Ty Game of origin: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Yes, I know he's not a Playstation Exclusive, but I liked playing the game as a kid. Plus, I think a number of people might like to throw boomerangs at Emo Dante's head. Not me, but I'm sure others will.) Background: Hero of the Outback! When he was very young, Ty's family fought the evil Boss Cass for control of the world. Although Cass managed to banish them to the world of the Dreamtime, Ty's dad used his boomerang to scatter the talismans that Cass needed across the land down under before he was sucked in. Being the only Tasmanian Tiger left, Ty was adopted by a family of bilbies. Then one day, a bunyip elder told Ty about what happend to his parents. Since then, Ty has been defending Australia from the likes of Boss Cass, using his mighty jaws and powerful boomerangs with great skill. Attacks: Mostly a ranged fighter, using his diffrent types of boomerangs to attack enemies. Specials: Level one, Ty uses his powerful bite attack. Level two, Ty throws the Doomerang and the player can control were it flies. When it hits a target, it blows up on impact. Level three, Ty jumps into the Bunyip mech from the second game and uses it much like Sweet Tooth's Sweet Mech attack. Intro: A frilled lizard that's hissing at the camera is knocked out by Ty, who grins. Outro: If he wins, Ty jumps in the air and shouts "Struth!" If he losses, he either A) Get angry and throws a random boomerang (which comes back and hits him in the head) or B) hangs his head in shame. Name: The Joker Game of Origin: Batman: Arkham Asylum (PS3 among others. Just like Ty, I thought the Joker would be tons of fun to play as.) Background: The Clown Prince of Crime! There are all sorts of ideas about what made The Joker what he is. Some say it was chemicals, others say he's just plain mad. Either way, he is Batman's greatest foe, the living symbol of the battle between chaos and justice, of order and disorder. And now, fresh out of Gotham City, The Joker has some tricks up his sleave in order to win. Attacks: His gun, various tricks like smoke bombs and exploding jack-in-a-boxes, as well as his giant hammer. Specials: Level one he grabs a fighter by the arm and uses his Joy Buzzer on them. Level two, he calls in Harley Quinn, who helps her boss knock out the other fighters. Level three, Joker pulls out a canister of Joker gas. This fills the stage, causing the other players to laugh to death. Intro: We see Joker sitting in his chair, holding a PS3 controler. When he figures out that YOU are controling HIM, he tosses the controler aside and says "So THAT'S how it's going to be, eh?" Outro: If he wins, The Joker cackles in victory. If he loses, he either A) pulls a gun on the camera and tells the player "OK, my turn." or B) we see him hanging upside-down, wrapped in rope with a note from Batman. He got caught, as one can see plain as day. Stage I can only think of one arena at the moment. Basically, it begins in Renaissance Rome from Assassin's Creed II. Soon, templars start to come after the fighters, so like in the Alden's Tower stage, the camera moves up to the rooftops and everyone fights their way to the top. Suddenly, after they reach the top and halfway through the stage, the background changes to Arkham city, with Batman trying to stop the fighters by throwing batarangs and the like to try and stop you (much like Carmelita Fox in the Alden's Tower stage). Story Mode OK, so anyone who's been paying attention to all the updates about PSASBR knows that in story mode (for some reason), Heihachi and Toro are rivals. This makes me think about who else could be rivals in story mode... I've got two so far: #Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper. Why? Well, Nathan is a decendant of Sir Francis Drake and makes his living hunting for rare treasures. Sly is the end result of a long family line of master thieves who makes money stealing from the best thieves in the world. The rest writes itself. #Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath. Doesn't take much else to explain why. So, what would YOU like to see in the game? Just comment below. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts